The demand for colour mobile displays that are thin, light weight, low power, but clear and bright in all ambient light conditions has been increasing due to the increasing popularity of mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras and laptop computers. The fact that these devices are required to work in varied ambient conditions and need high battery power has raised interest in transflective colour liquid crystal displays, which use a backlight to illuminate the display, but can reduce power consumption by making use of the ambient light in bright conditions.
In prior art transflective displays of twisted and non-twisted modes like TN (twisted nematic) and ECB (electrically controlled birefringence) are disclosed, wherein each pixel is split into a reflective and a transmissive subpixel (see for example Kubo et al., IDW 1999, page 183-187; Baek et al., IDW 2000, page 41-44; Roosendaal et al., SID Digest 2003, page 78-81 and WO 2003/019276 A2). The transmissive subpixel has transparent front and back electrodes whereas the reflective subpixel has a transmissive front electrode and a reflective back electrode, requiring a patterned electrode structure which is achieved for example by “hole-in-mirror” technology.
As the transmissive mode uses half-wave (λ/2) optical modulation (λ=wavelength of incident light) and the reflective mode uses quarter wave (λ/4) optical modulation it was suggested to use a different cell gap (or LC layer thickness) for the subpixels, so that the reflective subpixel has about half the cell gap of the transmissive subpixel.
In order to make the reflective sub-pixel work with the transmissive subpixel, an achromatic (or “wide-band”) quarter wave foil (AQWF) is required to produce circularly polarised light (an AQWF exhibits an optical retardation of λ/4 for a wide wavelength band preferably encompassing the entire visible spectrum, and is formed for example by combining a QWF with a half wave foil (HWF, having an optical retardation of λ/2)). The AQWF also covers the transmissive pixel, hence requiring that an equivalent AQWF is placed on the backlight side of the cell.
However, the use of circularly polarised light in the transmissive portion of the display has the disadvantageous side-effect that twisted LC modes are less efficient at converting circular polarised light to the opposite handedness, thus reducing the brightness of the display and making the 90° twisted mode less effective.
To address the problems with circularly polarised light in the transmissive portion of the transflective display, it was proposed to use a patterned QWF having a pattern of areas with QWF retardation covering the reflective subpixels and non-retarding areas covering the transmissive subpixels (WO 03/019276; Van der Zande et al., Proc. of the SID 2003, page 194-197). This allows the reflective and transmissive subpixels to be optimised separately and hence allows the use of linearly polarised light in the transmissive portion.
Reducing the number of films and manufacturing process steps in a display is of great importance to reduce cost and make the manufacturing process easier. The ideal situation would be to develop a patterned AQWF, as this would mean that the transmissive and reflective portions of the display could be optimised independently and no unnecessary films would be required on the backlight side of the cell, reducing the number of films by two. However, there are great technical difficulties of patterning two layers that are aligned at different angles. Therefore, the use of a single patterned QWF would be preferred. This introduces the problem of how to achieve an achromatic reflective mode. This can be achieved by using an external HWF that will combine with the patterned QWF to produce an AQWF, but this affects the contrast and colour of the transmissive state, hence a second HWF is required on the backlight side to compensate (see Roosendaal et al., Proceedings of the SID 2003, page 78-81). On the other hand, using a patterned transflective 90° twist cell with a single patterned QWF in a standard set up produces too great an angular colour shift and reduces reflective contrast.
Hence, there is still a need for a transflective display comprising a patterned QWF which does not have the drawbacks of prior art displays described above.
It was an aim of the present invention to provide a display that does not have the above mentioned disadvantages, shows high contrast, good brightness and low colour shift over a large range of viewing angles and is easy to manufacture in a time- and cost-effective way. Other aims of the present invention are immediately evident to the person skilled in the art from the following detailed description.
The inventors of the present invention have found that these aims can be achieved by providing displays according to the present invention. These displays use a specific combination of a 90°-twisted transflective cell with a patterned QWF that produces reduced chromaticity in the reflective mode, without the need for a half wave foil to complete the AQWF. Rotation of the 90°-twisted cell relative to the polarisers, so that the director of the LC molecules at the surface of the LC cell is oriented at specific angles relative to the polarisation direction of the respective adjacent polariser, effectively reduces or cancels the chromaticity due to the single chromatic QWF.